


Duendes

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inglaterra ve todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, pero su relación con los duendes es diferente. POV Inglaterra. Mención a otros países.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duendes

Mi casa está llena de duendes.

Bueno, en realidad de más criaturas mágicas que sólo yo y mis hermanos pueden ver. Creo que Noruega también, pero ese no es el caso.

Todos los días pierdo algo que reaparece al cabo del tiempo en un lugar completamente insospechado. Da igual qué objeto sea -aunque les gustan más los que brillan-, déjalo encima de la cama, bien visible y a tu alcance, y en el momento que le des la espalda, los duendes se lo llevan sin dejarte esperanzas de encontrarlo después. A veces, si lo pides con educación, te lo devuelven en poco tiempo, aunque la mayor parte de las veces lo encontrarás en lo alto de un armario o debajo de un tablón del suelo, o en el alféizar de la ventana.

Un día colgué un cazasueños de campanitas en la ventana. Muy zen, muy relajante…

Lo tuve que quitar a los tres días porque, ventana cerrada y todo, los duendes tuvieron a bien columpiarse en él día y noche, creándome auténticas psicosis con el puñetero ruido al romper el cristal de la ventana, hasta que les descubrí in fraganti. Se enfadaron mucho conmigo claro, y no encontré mi cartera en toda una semana –y por eso Estados Unidos tuvo que pagarme el transporte durante dos semanas. Fue un verdadero calvario-.

La cocina les gusta mucho. Migas de galletas que no como se esparcen por todas partes, para gran jolgorio de los pocos ratones que vienen a visitarme. Les encanta ducharse en las gotas de agua que caen del grifo, así que da igual lo mucho que yo apriete la manija, siempre gotea. Son limpios respecto a su persona, estos duendes, todo hay que decirlo.

A veces me encuentro hojitas en el armario de la despensa. Hojas desconocidas que no son laurel, ni perejil, ni nada que yo reconozca. Puede que las usen como manteles, o que me las traigan de regalo. O quizás quieran envenenarme con ellas para echarse unas risas. Nunca me las como, les doy las gracias haciendo reverencias y las tiro discretamente a la basura.

Yo no sé si será el olor de la comida o el calor del fogón, el caso es que más de una vez uno se descuidó, y le di un puntapié sin querer. Sé que se lo di porque aunque no suelo verles –son muy rápidos y juguetones y nunca me dejan mirarlos más de un segundo-, noto como si pateara algo blandito -que evidentemente está ahí-, y en una memorable ocasión escuché hasta un YIP! indignado. Los duendes, como los niños, no deberían rondar por las cocinas.

Luego están esos otros duendes, los del sótano. Un bullir incierto que no se oye y que se siente cuando bajas los escalones a oscuras. Siempre me tomo mi tiempo para encender la luz, porque me gusta ver sus ojos observándome desde los rincones. Pero estos duendes son mucho menos sociables que los otros y prefieren que se les deje a oscuras y en paz. Muy pocas veces salen del sótano y cuando lo hacen, una cierta malignidad se extiende por la casa, haciendo que los otros, bulliciosos y amistosos, se replieguen temblando debajo de mi cama entre almohadones de pelusa que guardan celosamente y que ninguna escoba es capaz de eliminar del todo.

Un duende, sentado en mi hombro mientras escribo esto, patalea de gusto al ver que escribo sobre ellos. Son muy vanidosos y quisieran que hablara de ellos todo el día. Pero no lo hago, no se toman bien las críticas, y un duende paseando con aire inocente cerca del ordenador es un presagio de faltas de ortografía, finales que se pierden, y textos que desaparecen en la nada.

Por cierto, siempre me preguntan en general sobre las criaturas mágicas, pero Estados Unidos volvió a hacerlo hace poco.

—¿Cómo es posible que creas en duendes? —Parecía otra vez ese niño curioso e inocente de antaño pero tuve cuidado de emborronar esos recuerdos con presteza. Me sonreí de lado, mirando por la ventana mientras sostenía una taza de porcelana, humeando té con limón.

—No importa si yo creo en ellos o no, son ellos quienes creen en mí.


End file.
